Gate:Thus Remnant Fought There!
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: The Sadaran thought they found a world fill with glory and plunder. What they found is a world ready to leave the creatures that plague it. A world with people who fight like apostles and weapons to match. A place in need of a safe haven and a will to fight for it. POLLS UP FOR EARTH AND JSDF INVOLVEMENT.
1. Teaser

**Gate: Thus Remnant Fought There!**  
 **Teaser**

* * *

 **A/N: New Gate story I'm writing and the next one may be Full Metal Alchemist or Code Geass again. I may decide to go with Fate Grand/Order when a Gate opens up near Chaldea only for the fake-Romans to get wreck by Earth greatest historical figures and some Gods throughout history. I just imagine Nero trying to reason with them because it's her 'Roman Citizen' only to have Boudica going full berserker.**

* * *

Qrow have traveled to almost every corner of Remnant but what he saw was unexpected. Especially in the middle of Forever Fall and report of missing people from a town which should be secure due to its close proximity to Vale and the Academy. The only other lead is the White Fangs but why now?

"Hey, Ozpin", he activated his scroll and took pictures while contacting the Vale headmaster,"Are you seeing this?"

"It seems like a Gate, ancient Vale design and unknown in origin."

"Obviously, This must be the link to some of the missing townsfolk."

"I'm sending a hunter squad with you", the headmaster explained,"For now, remain where you are."

"Oz! Something coming", Qrow heard the sound of hundreds if not thousands of footstep from within the Gate itself. It was in a language unfamiliar to him.

The veteran huntsman shifted into a crow to observe. He places the scroll in a tree. Moments later, men in armor and horses rode out of it looking at the sight around them. Their eyes were awestruck by the beauty of Forever Falls. Its red leaves swaying and falling gently onto the soft ground with the occasional sound of chirping.

It was a moment later that the rest of them existed with creatures only heard of in fairy tales and strange looking Faunus.

'There weapons and attire are dated. It definitely doesn't match anything I saw in Remnant. Maybe Professor Oobleck can shine some light on who they are.'

Qrow narrows his red eyes and flew closer to hear them speak.

'Of course, they're speaking another language, he thought as the scene unfolds in front of him. The mass of soldiers started to march out of the Gate in the thousands,'Crap! I hate to admit this but we need Ironwood.'

* * *

The two general rode alongside each other as they left the Gate into a strange but unique world. The scouts told them to be wary of the local animals which were difficult to kill and capture. They reported a nearby castle with tall towers which are too risky to attack. The same for the city in across from it.

The scouts lost quite a few of their own against the black beast and yet, we're able to gather what they can. That include kidnapping slaves from a town in the dead of night.

"This place is very beautiful brother", General Albanus Maximinus spoke,"If this was some boring plain or forest. The army would have died of boredom."

"Yes, the scouts didn't lie but I'm hoping we'll see the enemy soon", the elder brother, General Tiberius agreed,"The wildlife is starting to annoy us."

Every now and then, the black bears, werewolves, and birds would attack either one by one or in packs. Luckily, the discipline and the tight defensive formation fend off the attack with ease. Even then, a few soldiers and nonhuman died.

If the one thing they find odd about the dark beast is its tendency to disappear after being killed.

"General! We spotted the castle!",a horseman came forth,"The enemies have mobilized!"

"Battle formation!",General Tiberius commanded as the legion of 100,000 line up at the edge of the forest against what estimated to only be a force of 20,000 in white armor. There are a hundred white giants. Upon closer inspection, there human and demihuman in different assortment of clothing, armors, and weapons.

The two army watch each other and the Sadara notice in the skies are 5 massive ships and a large number of smaller metallic birds. Further behind them is what can be described as a floating coliseum. The sight was strange, a bit fearful, and left many in awe. But the enemy number are few, thus it would be a victory regardless.

"Split the forces! Get ready to attack!",the older General ordered,"For glory! For the Emperor!"

The army cheered in delight for the oncoming battle.

A second later, another horseman rode up to the Tiberius.

"General! We found a barbarian camp to the east!",he panted,"The advance forces need reinforcement!"

"How many are there?"

"50 or so sir!"

"Little brother", Tiberius look at his younger sibling,"I give you command to one of the cohorts. Deal with the barbarian camp and loot the towns. Go enjoy yourself with Cohort XI and IV."

"Of course!",he sneered,"Cohort XI and IV! On me!"

1600 soldiers are now off to deal with a barbarian camp as well as a nearby town while the rest prepare to charge toward the enemy.

* * *

Ironwood stood on board his main battleship as the intruders remain back. He didn't believe Ozpin at first until he saw them marching out a Gate from Qrow scroll.

He already has 5,000 soldiers and 15,000 androids with nearly a hundred Paladin mobilize to deal with the threats. There also few hundred experience Huntsman and Huntresses to deal with the intruders. It was helpful for them that Atlesian military doctrine to deploy their forces as quickly as possible especially when dealing with the Grimm.

The Huntsman's in training, as well as law enforcement, are moved into the city and the safe zone within Beacon. As a small detachment of Atlesian specialists and soldiers are there to aid them in case a few got past.

"I want all forces to hold fire and we'll try to negotiate with them", he commanded knowing the last thing they need is a bloodbath. It can draw a significant number of Grimm with the negative emotion.

Behind him, a soldier walked up and saluted.

'Sir! The civilian is secured and all students are kept away!",he reported.

Ironwood nodded in thanks and watch the battlefield. He then walks over to a command station and orders the operator to broadcast his voice to the intruder below.

"All hostile forces. Return back! We shall use lethal force if you don't comply."

The intruders were perplexed at first but remain. Then they fired their arrows, siege weapons, and cast magical spells.

The headmaster of Atlas was left with no choice.

"Fire!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the dark witch, queen of the Grimm watch through the eyes of her dark creatures from an unknown location where the very land, air, and even the dust crystals are corrupted.

"Interesting", She watches the scene from a jellyfish like a creature showing a glass image of a strange army swarming out,"Watts! Contact Cinder to delay the plan. Something interesting just develops."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Grimm Queen gather her creature of darkness far from the sight of the Huntsman and Atlas while they're busy focusing on the invader. It just as likely she shall order a few of those otherworlders dragged away for interrogation.

Her plan?

Find out what is beyond the Gate. For she senses it magic in origin.

* * *

Adam Taurus, the most wanted White Fang in the Kingdom of Vale waited in a small hideout within Forever Fall. The past few months besides the festival was strange. His man killed 'wandering tourists' who spoke incomprehensible gibberish. He thought they're Altersian spies but discard them as country bums. He still needs to lay low until the time come and being discovered now would ruin everything.

The bull Faunus was busy sharpening his blade and shotgun stealth when a rackle was heard outside.

Upset that his peace was disrupted, the Faunus step out of the tent he resides in to see his soldiers and lieutenant fighting off a handful of outdated looking humans.

His lieutenant, a giant of a man with a chain sword impaled one of the humans in the guts and let it rip. The inner was scattered throughout the camp. One of them brought a spear up and stab into the lieutenant back only for it to break as if it was a brick wall. The man responsible pale as only an annoy grunt was illicit from the Faunus. The lieutenant drops his bloody chain sword and with an aura infuse punch went right through the chest.

The battle was all over within moments with no casualty besides light bruises and heavy casualty on the human side.

Adam didn't participate in the fight but can't help to be annoyed by the attack from such idiotic humans, especially those without aura.

He was about to give the order to clean up and move before more of them come, whoever they are. When he heard war cries and realize it was too late.

Hundreds if not thousands of humans came into view, completely surrounding them. He grips Wilt and Blush intensely as his blood boil from the sight.

"Damn filthy...humans?",What he saw were nonhuman creatures. It was odd but if they're fighting alongside humans, then their no reason for him to show them mercy.

"Boys, we're fighting our way out of this mess", Taurus commanded and receive approval,"Tear every single one of them to pieces."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a teaser to get the story out. It's short, I know. I plan on continuing it alongside my other Gate fanfics. So tell me what you think so far and leave those reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1-Battle of Beacon pt1

**Gate: Thus Remnant Fought There!**  
 **Chapter 1: Battle of Beacon pt.1**

 **A/N; I just realized how many fanfics have the word Gate in it. I'm guilty too but it makes a fun drinking game of finding title WITHOUT a single word of Gate in it(because you're going to be passed out looking for a title with Gate). If I write another Gate fanfic, I need to make a more creative title.**

 **The Fate Grand Order fanfic is a massive curbstomp because there no way in hell, they'll going to be able to kill a single servant based on lore. Even my current servant rooster can murder them and I have low rank luck in the gacha. King Darius III Noble Phantasm is an army while my Regent eats Wyverns and dragons. It a bigger massacre than anything Code Geass and RWBY can muster up when considering how broken some servants are. Some of which can kill or bind Gods so Hardy not getting away with threatening the beacon of humanity.**

 **It would be entertaining to write the Sadaran reaction to loli's like Jake the Ripper, Nursery Rhyme, Paul Bunyan, Illyasviel, and Jeanne Santa Alter Lily with power surpassing an apostle. Then the absolute monster like Cu Chulainn(berserker), Gorgon, Gilles(caster), Herakles, and King Hassan.**

 **Next Gate fanfic:**  
 **Fate/Grand OrderxGate**  
 **Irregular Event:Falmart**

* * *

 **Adam Taurus PoV**  
 ***Play From Shadows by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams***

* * *

They give their war cry and we remain silent. That when they slowly advance with a rain of arrows.

We took cover against arrows, the beam of energies, and occasionally have large harpoon fire from those ballistas to deal with but it was easy. Ever single arrow they fire, I swapped away. My forces responded with range weaponry before they get near. Their shields were useless against dust rounds.

I absorbed most of the beam of energy from those men in robes using their dust infused staffs.

One of those large arrows came at some of my men and I simple intercepted it. It was cut to pieces by then. I look up to see the wall of shield heading closer. So far, we killed dozens of them without us dying or so I thought.

A single spear struck one of my Faunus in the neck, bypassing his already damage and minimal aura level. He drops his carbine/spear in shock and fall back; clutching the spear in his neck.

I silently thank him for giving his life to the cause and I look toward the shield wall. I charged with fury, intending to make an opening large enough to escape.

Using my semblance, I sliced forward; 8 killed from the shockwave. I cut them in half from the waist.  
I saw more coming at me and I kept slicing until they're in pieces.

Interesting, most of them have no aura and those that have them are extremely weak.

Who are these humans? There much weaker than expected.

I saw one heading behind me with sword raise only for Blush, my shotgun stealth, to shoot his left leg off. It was torn at the kneecap in a body display of bone fragment, tendons, and blood spatter. I twisted my body and beheaded him while he's falling.

Tsk.

A large number of arrows, dozens of them, head in my direction. I didn't panic, I stealth my Chokutō and got into my stance. I bend my knees and calmed my breathing. Finally, I strike. It only took me 3 swings and a step forward to disperse those useless arrows.

I find the source of the volley and spotted them on a hill 20 m back. I ran before a single newly cut arrow hit the ground. I saw there a horseman attempt to impale me as I ran toward the archers and I responded by literally disarming him at the elbow and as the horseman past, I shot behind me.

I didn't want to waste time. I kept the on attacking. I spin around to deal with another who try to attack me from behind with a downward cut to the right collarbone, carving into him. My blade existed his left hip and back into my stealth before the two pieces even slide off each other.

Another rushed me with shield held high from my left and a green, short green creature charged with duel swords. I unload a round into the shield and behead the creature. I didn't feel any remorse because it dares to work with those humans. Whatever on Remnant it is.

My blade kelp dismembering. The blood started to soak my clothes as I revel in killing all these humans and their strange creatures.

I finally reached the archers after concentrating my aura in one powerful leap. It was business as usual until they retreated. Or the few of them that were able to. They came at me with knives only to have it be useless even if they block or parry. I move too fast for them to fire without hitting their own. Even if they hit me, the arrows will break against my aura and I'm far from being depleted.

I was only a blur.

My Faunus instinct kicked in and I look behind me. A dozen of those men in robes chanted until a large glyphs appear aimed directly at my soldiers.

No! I wouldn't let them.

I have no choice but to jump directly in front of the large glyphs. I have already absorbed so much of their energy and I noticed something, it wasn't dust but different substances.

I tuck Wilt and Blush.

The glyphs glow and fired.

It was a continuous stream 1 meter in diameter.

My blade is drawn halfway to intercept and my semblance kicked in.

The force knocked me back slightly but I stood firm for the next 3 second. I felt part of my clothes burn off and my skin, especially my arms felt as if it was going to flake off until its bones. I was lucky my aura protected me.

As it finally died down, I grunted in pain from the attack.

My body pulse and, senses sharpened, my blade was hungry. It was almost too much for me but I handled it. I collapsed into a kneel and I wouldn't have hit the ground if it's wasn't for my sword keeping me prone.

The men in robes were absolutely mortified that they turn tail and ran.

Then a man on horseback, possibly the leader shouted orders and I found myself surrounded by hundreds of them. A pair of large monsters larger than the biggest Usra charged forward as the shield wall came closer.

Idiots.

"Died!",I yelled.

I unleashed moon slice, my semblance. In that moment, the stored energy was released.

For a second, the world fades to black and red before returning.

The shockwave disintegrated both green giants. Everything that 75 meters in front of me were destroyed and those behind me or to the side were sent flying.

I resheath my blade into Wilt and survey the damage.

 ***Song End***

The blood, limbs, and other pieces of those invaders are everywhere; Hundreds by me alone. It was in my display of my semblance the enemy start to break.

I'm surprised by how I was able to absorb all of the energy from the glyph. Now everything in front of me is destroyed. Entire trees were cut down, boulder slice, bodies annihilated, and the ground bearing cut marks.

The leaves from the trees are thrown high in the air. It gently rains down in a calm contradiction to the carnage below.

They stare at me like I was a monster. I eye all of them through ragged breath and to the left of me is what I assumed to be the leader. He only began to get on his horse after my display.

He yelled and yelled as I walked toward him. He wasn't too far. Only 10 meters away. 5 men in purple, likely his guards, spotted me and get their shield and spear up.

Once I got to the 5-meter mark. He notices me and was about to flee. He pulls his horse back and I fired Wilt at him. The kashira (pommel) hitting him directly in the nose. He fell off his horse and onto the ground where the red blood and gore from the enemy mix with the red leaves.

The guards try to recover him but I shot all of them before they get near. He's my prey and me, the predator. No one was going to help him, perfect. He helplessly crawls away with his nose smashed in. He reaches for something, a weapon. It was my own weapon which knocked him off his horse moment ago. It enrages me that an oppressive human will lay his filthy hand on the superior craftsmanship that is my sword.

He was close, but I was faster. I smash his hand onto the ground; shattering every bone in it. His painful wail echo throughout the forest. I bend down to get Wilt; pressing harder into his flesh. I stood over him with Wilt at my side, ready to test out a new move I been working on.

I step off his hand and stealth my blades to give him a false sense of security. He relaxed as his wail turns into sharp, heavy, and pained intakes.

I breathe in and strike. My hand reaches my blade faster than he can proceed as I slash 9 times at 9 different points on the body to maximize his pain. I attack his upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thighs. I was sure not to slice too deeply least I want to give him a painless death.

He must know who the true alpha is. He could only gag on his own blood as his severe windpipe wouldn't allow him to scream. His limbs betrayed him as they remain limp. The tears streamed down his eyes while he slowly bleeds out. I found it a perfect punishment to leave him dying for being human. Who dares to attack my men.

I walk back to my soldiers who are getting ready to leave themselves. Our losses were only 15 but just 50 of us killed hundreds of them; mostly because the soldiers with me aren't mere grunts. Those that are killed were low-ranking trainees but still have my respect for dealing a blow to humanity. It still didn't answer the question about the strange creatures with them.

"Everyone! We're leaving before more of them come!",I ordered,"Head into town and blend in. I want the bodies of the fallen to come with us without any traces of our organization insignia. After you reach the town, link up with the other hideouts. Everything must continue until I say otherwise."

We got to packing despite our tired state. The dead soldiers have their white fang uniform removed and put into their civilian clothes so the local government wouldn't suspect them as White Fangs. It was to protect their family and keep suspicious off; claiming we were attacked by anti-Faunus radicals or whoever the hell these people are. We even got ready to burn what we can and take what needed so we wouldn't be discovered.

The more noticeable member who has their identity reveal not including the lieutenant and I opted to remain at the edge of town.

Once they finished, I told them the lieutenant and I will hunt down the humans and bid them farewell until the mission start.

I look to my clothes and notices it's torn in many areas. My sleeves are burnt and my gloves are utterly useless. I have cuts and burn marks elsewhere. That not counting the blood stains.

"Are you sure boss?"

"We'll buying them some time and to find out who the hell are these people", I dash toward the general direction of retreat with my lieutenant.

* * *

 **Battle of Beacon**  
 **Imperial PoV**

* * *

I look at the scene before me and all I can think was, are we fighting an army of mages? The arrows didn't have enough effect as I was flabbergasted to see many of our projectiles glow a purple hue and toss away! The rest were either intercepted by invisible arrows or have no effect.

I order everyone to charge in. The meat shield first, then the legion. The chivalry and the Wyvern rider shall flank. I will surround them and emerge victoriously. They didn't even bother to change formation.

We were only a mere few legions away and the trees should have provided us some cover. I was wrong as the loud voice boomed again, yelling something.

The march was slow at first until it picks up speed. A few explosive magic was cast in front of us but we didn't break. It was rather hilarious they miss-

WHAT!? I witness the enemy battleline fired all sort of magical projectile. It hit my army with unmatched accuracy; most of the invisible arrows and magic missiles struck. The tough skin of the orcs was useless against it. The wyvern Rider wasn't doing as well when those large ships and flying metal birds/scorpion thing shot them down. The chivalry is getting torn by those metal giants and the people in white armor.

I panic and felt fear for the first time.

No! I need to calm down. I look around to see my subordinate with shock in their eyes as a few fallback. I gritted my teeth and order another volley of arrows when a dreadful howl was heard from the rear.

I look behind me and it was the last thing I see a black void.

The Beowulf bit down hard onto the human head. The other meal-humans around him were in shock but it didn't last as the rest of it brethren join the slaughter.

In the skies, Wyvern Riders have a new problem to face beside the metal bird/scorpions and the large ships. Now Nevermore of varying size minger in the airspace using beaks and talons to rip flesh off Rider and Wyvern. It was possible to kill the smaller birds but the larger ones, especially the ones almost the size of the Flame Dragon were near unkillable. There massive wings firing a lethal volley of its own feathers impaling anyone unlucky enough.

On the ground, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Beowolves, King Taijitu, and variety of other Grimm are ruthlessly killing the enemy. A handful of soldiers try to spear an Alpha Ursa only to have it become enraged as it massive paw swipes them away. Some have their heads taken off in a single strike.

Meanwhile, a pigman was out rolled by a Boarbatusk.

A trio of globins found themselves crushed by a sentient tree control by a geist. An orc becomes snack for a King Taijitu.

A Nevermore, upon taking 5 harpoons from Sadara ballistas rain feathery death at the siege weapons and its operators.

In another location, a man was able to make it far from the battlefield. He rested beneath a tree where he suddenly felt something rumble underneath. His scream was muffled as a creep drag him to its domain underground.

The Sadaran were fighting a battle on two front and losing. They couldn't get near the defenses at Beacon nor fight back against the seemingly endless tide of Grimm. If they killed a Grimm, another took its place.

It even noted that the forces at Beacon who did most of the killing are the Androids, mechs, and air force. Even the air units and mechs have an auto-targeting system so the pilot didn't need to manually fire.

The Huntsman and soldiers merely watched as those enemy are slaughter ruthlessly. The majority of them never killed another human. A handful did see village and towns getting slaughtered by the creature of Grimm but none saw a large battle against another sentient force since the Great War. It was unnerving.

"New order!",Ironwood voice boomed,"Fight off the Grimm and capture as many of the intruders alive. If they resist, then use lethal forces."

It was an order the warrior of light. The huntsmen and huntresses who the main goal isn't to fight other human but to protect the weak. It was a relief to do what they do best, slay Grimm. The androids and mechs were redirected to also fire on the Grimm.

The Huntsman and huntresses surge forward at breakneck speed.

Ten Sadarans including demihumans were having trouble fighting a Deathstalker. Its massive claws and stingy keeping them on edge. An unfortunate goblin was impaled in the chest by it's stingy.

It enters his chest cavity and out his back. The Deathstalker lifted the dead goblin up and threw it off its tail. A human with a spear bravely charged only to have the scorpion bat him away with its massive claw. All seems lost until a white blur ran in front of him.

Winter Schnee got past the Deathstalker defenses and impaled her saber into one of the eyes. The creature screeched in pain and brought the stingy to bare. Aiming for the specialist, only for her to use glyphs to block the stingy. She finished the Grimm off activating a glyph which sends a massive icicle upward, punching through the Grimm; killing it in an instant.

The Imperial soldiers watch with amazement at such a feat that they didn't notice a few huntsmen knocking them out, one by one and dragged them away.

Glinda Goodwitch working with conjunction with Doctor Oobleck and Port are related to their own role. Glinda disarmed the soldiers and levitate them to safety, Oobleck renders them unconscious, and Port kill any Grimm that get near.

"Ahaha! Did I ever tell the two of you about the time I captured a King Taijitu with nothing but a spoon, dental frost, and peanut butter", the always talkative Professor Port ramble off to the annoyance of Goodwitch.

"Why am I paired with you", she complained quietly as she saw a boar thing change at her only to flick her hand to toss the dual machetes aside. Oobleck appears behind him and struck it hard enough to knock it out with his coffee container/bat weapon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deep in Forever Fall, the Sadaran retreating from Adam and his lieutenant didn't have a chance for mercy. They found out that their chance to retreat was for nothing as the Gate is blocked by thousands upon thousands of Grimm. All attracted to the Sadaran panic and fear. It didn't take long for it to snowball into a beacon(pun intended) advertising a free meal.

It was a hopeless battle.

"Keep fighting! Nothing shall defeat us!",a centurion raises his sword having some success in rallying his men.

It was for nigh when the ground tremble. It was something awaken from its sleep within a forest. It was meant to be in slumber until it's Grimm queen urge it to rise out.

Within a collapsed cave, it escapes.

The panic and fear of the hundred thousand humans and demihumans feed it. It not enough to awaken the Grimm Dragon but enough to awaken a smaller yet older creature. It came out of the white fog were 2 teams of 1st-year initiate fought the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

The creature with feathery wings flew low to the ground. It headed directly toward the Gate under its queen orders.

The other Grimm remain at the entrance, not daring to enter until it was ordered to.

Finally, the white wings Grimm which have flown low to the ground and in utter silences enter the Gate followed by a swarm of its own.

Qrow watches what happen in worry as the forces of Grimm move into the Gate with that thing. He needs to abandon his reconnaissance and keep the Grimm out of the Gate for the time being.

The veteran huntsman didn't know what on the other side but he knows what will happen if left unchecked. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the strange, outdated soldiers wouldn't fare so well assuming they're more on the other side.

He immediately shifted and contacted Ozpin.

"Ozpin! Tell James to finish off the intruder already!", he dropped out of the tree and attempt to hold back the Grimm horde.

The Huntsman knows he's bad luck but it better if he's not the only one to secure the Gate.

He switches his sword to scythe mode and spun it rapidly, creating a field of death that mow down Grimm as they came close. He kept more of the creature of darkness from entering as he stops spinning his weapon and intercepts any that get near in rapid succession. His scythe reaps the creature of darkness with ease. None were able to get past the veteran.

Eventually, they stop charging forth and observe the old huntsman. They circle around the old crow, searching for an opening.

The beowolves charge forth toward a smiling Branwen.

* * *

Elsewhere, Adam and his lieutenant slaughter everything in their path. A path of destruction is laid out behind them against both imperial too slow to retreat and Grimm which dare to attack them.

It was here that Adam and his right-hand man was taking a brief break until an associate interrupted him.

He looks to his scroll and scowled at the caller ID, That b***h.

"Who is it, boss?",his lieutenant was keeping watch.

"That b***h."

"What do Cinder wants?"

"What do you want? I'm busy", Taurus picked up grudgingly.

"Adam, We're discarding the plan because of an unexpected development."

"No shit."

"We'll be moving to the next plan. The Grimm will lead you to your designation."

"Grimm? Have you gone insane?!"

Adam nearly drops his scroll when Ursa's, Beowolves, and other creature of Grimm line up in two rows leading downward. It as if they commanded by someone. Around them, the other creatures of Darkness continue their assault against the Sadaran.

"You were saying?If you don't hurry, then I will find and convince you."

"It only me and my lieutenant."

"That will do. We'll bring more of your man another time."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually torn on whether or not I should involve the JSDF because it would make a pretty nice cross since there has been fanfics on the RWBY fandom wanting to know how the RWBY cast reacts to modern Earth and vice versa. Bonus if RWBY exists on Earth.**

 **At the same time, It conflicts with the Gate canon because multiple Gate can cause a lot of issues and the JSDF can ruin the story arcs I'm making with the influence of Grimm and the White Fangs.**

 **The plan is that all sides of the 'war' have a dark side unlike the JSDF purely being the sunshine and winning the heart of the people. There are morally good characters like Qrow and Winter Schnee and those who want to colonize a seemingly easy world to escape the Grimm. Plus Papa Schnee would love to find some dust if any are available as well as export the hell out of the nonhuman populaces. The story would be more balanced and unpredictable due to Remnant low population and internal issues.**

 **I'm also open to any pairng you suggest for RWBY and Gate.**

 **And yes, an OC Grimm. It's a story element.**

 **Final note, am I the only one who like Adam character despite ruining my favorite ship? Yes, He did 9 Live Blade Works without the last part.**

 **Tell me what you think about Earth and RWBY or just RWBY alone.**

 **Read** **and Review...and get hype for volume 5.**


End file.
